HomoNum3rus
by Orkhadia
Summary: Sonné après un accident, Don se fait raccompagner chez lui. Slash ! Rating M pour chapitre 4. Complète mais à suivre...
1. Chapter 1

**HOMO-NUM3RUS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Numb3rs ne m'appartient pas !

**Rating M : **Relation sexuelle explicite au chapitre 4 !(sans inceste)

**Résumé :** Sonné après un accident, Don se fait raccompagner chez lui (slash).

**A noter :** Votre auteur n'a aucune prétention ni amour propre, sans susceptibilité donc n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires ! (s'il vous plaît ! s'il vous plait ! s'il vous plait !).

Mon premier slash donc (premier écrit à caractère pornographique d'ailleurs), je vous fais la surprise du pairing aux prochaines pages.

**Update : 8 avril 2009 :** Deux petites suites One Shot sur mes deux chouchous !


	2. Chapter 2

Don ne prêtait aucune attention aux rues qui défilaient sous ses yeux ; Il se sentait vraiment sonné, attribuant son trouble aux antidouleurs qu'il avait été contraint d'ingérer à l'hôpital avant qu'on lui recouse l'arcade et qu'on lui fasse passer toute une batterie d'examens.

La matinée avait été courte mais rude pour l'agent du FBI ; A cinq heures du matin, il avait été réveillé par le téléphone : Les agents Sinclair et Granger lui signalaient qu'il y avait du mouvement sur les Docks où ils avaient passé la nuit en planque et Don avait aussitôt sauté dans sa voiture pour rejoindre son équipe.

Au port, il se gara près de la voiture de David, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de ses agents près de la berline noire. Don avait déjà dégainé son portable quand un mouvement singulier attira son attention un peu plus bas. Lorsque il fut certain de reconnaître les silhouettes de ses collègues poursuivant trois suspects vers un hangar isolé, il fit volte face, remonta dans son quatre-quatre qu'il démarra précipitamment pour contourner le bâtiment. A l'arrière, rien ne bougeait et il se décidait à abandonner son véhicule pour tenter d'appréhender les suspects à l'intérieur lorsqu'une fourgonnette sortit en trombe.

Aussitôt, Don se précipita à sa poursuite, gyrophares et alarmes enclenchés ce qui visiblement n'intimidait pas du tout le conducteur. Tout en gagnant de l'avance sur son adversaire, l'agent s'empara de la radio pour donner sa position et demander des renforts. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ses coéquipiers étaient déjà dans son rétro : l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient depuis plusieurs semaines déjà allait peut être enfin aboutir ! Malgré cet heureux pressentiment, l'agent n'avait pas desserré ses mains sur le volant ; Nerveux, il concentrait toute son attention sur la camionnette qu'il filait ; Celle-ci était bien moins puissante que les voitures du FBI qui gagnaient quelques mètres chaque minute. Cependant, le conducteur était habile ; plusieurs fois, il s'engagea brusquement dans une rue adjacente en un virage serré, ce qui lui permettait de distancier pour un temps ses poursuivants. Mais, son avance ne durait que quelques secondes et pour conserver une marge il était obligé de prendre de plus en plus de risques.

Il s'engagea soudainement dans une toute petite rue sur la droite.

Don le suivait de très près ; il put entendre le concert des klaxons et des craquements geignards des tôles entrechoquées ; il fixa un instant les feux stop de la camionnette qui ne s'éteignaient plus et, dans un réflexe, il tentât une embardée sur la gauche pour éviter un choc frontal. Ce qu'il réussit à faire, et, sous contrôle, la voiture dérapa vers l'immeuble d'en face qu'elle percuta doucement; Les airbags se gonflèrent ce qui agaça prodigieusement l'agent qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Une seconde après, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du véhicule après une lutte triomphante contre le système de sécurité, un choc puissant le projetât en avant. Don sentit une douleur sourde envahir sa tête lorsqu'elle percuta le volant et il dut lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans un brouillard épais. Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, il resta un moment hagard, avant de comprendre que le fourgon suspect l'avait percuté de plein fouet en tentant une échappée.

En effet, malgré son apparence pitoyable, la camionnette vrombissait encore. Pourtant aucune fuite ne semblait envisageable considéra Don en regardant la fourgonnette prise en étau entre le carambolage qu'elle avait provoqué, sa propre voiture et celle de ses coéquipiers. Chancelant, il réussit à s'extirper de son véhicule ; il voulait aider ses agents qui s'approchaient prudemment, les armes aux poings, de la furie d' acier. Mais, le décor se mit à danser comme il tentait de les rejoindre et Don, piètre cavalier, dût s'appuyer contre la portière pour ne pas tomber.

-Don ! Ça va ? lui cria David sans perdre de vue sa cible cependant.

-Ça va aller ! l'assura Don, particulièrement confiant dans ces capacités à recouvrir le sens de l'équilibre.

Les hommes du FBI tenaient maintenant la conductrice dans leur ligne de mire.

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna David à l'adresse de son supérieur ; On contrôle la situation !

En effet, la camionnette s'immobilisât, et , quelques secondes plus tard, la conductrice et deux autres personnes en descendirent semblant se rendre.

Cependant, alors que les agents avançaient vers eux pour les interpeler, la camionnette explosa et les trois criminels s'échappèrent dans des directions opposées.

Tout en s'élançant après la conductrice, Don hurla des ordres à ses hommes pour qu'ils se ruent à la poursuite des deux autres, ce qu'ils avaient probablement fait puisque, lorsque il reprit connaissance à cinquante mètres de sa voiture, deux hommes étaient menottés et surveillés par Colby alors que David, à genoux près de lui, lui intimait de ne pas bouger.

C'est ainsi qu'après deux heures d'examens poussés dans le « LA Milieu Hospital », et un débat virulent sur les possibilités de reconversion en infirmiers de ses proches, il avait convaincu le moins contrariant de ses agents de le ramener à son appart : la solitude semblait une compagne idéale pour un tête-à-tête avec sa migraine et, surtout, Robin, Charlie ou Allan avaient d'autres occupations.


	3. Chapter 3

Colby arrêtât soudainement la voiture et il fallut quelques secondes à Don avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient garés en bas de chez lui.

- On est arrivé, dit Colby, rompant un silence appréciable en même temps qu'il détachait sa ceinture de sécurité.

-T'as pas besoin de descendre !

Colby était déjà sorti de la voiture ; il regarda un instant la piteuse mine de son collègue et claqua la portière.

- C'est préférable, répondit il simplement.

Don n'était pas forcément de cet avis, il avait envie d'être seul, de s'écrouler sur son lit et de dormir durant les deux jours que comptait son arrêt maladie. Aussi, lorsque sur son pallier il constata que son collègue avait visiblement l'intention de le border, il s'énerva franchement :

- Merci Colby, tu peux y aller maintenant, bougonna t'il alors qu'il enfonçait ses clefs dans la serrure.

-Franchement, ton hospitalité laisse à désirer !

Don sourit ; son ami n'avait pas tort. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte il tenta une approche plus douce pour virer son collègue.

- Je veux juste dire que si t'as des trucs à faire… Je risque pas de m'écrouler dans mon séjour ! plaisanta t'il alors même qu'il se sentit déséquilibré et fut retenu fermement par les bras de son ami.

- Je constate ça en effet, ironisa ce dernier.

- C'est bon, j'ai trébuché, marmotta Don.

- Sur un paillasson, constata Colby, la voix impassible mais gardant un œil attentif sur son collègue jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affale dans son canapé.

-Je m'offre un café dans ta cuisine, t'en veux un ? demanda t'il alors, finalement rassuré.

-Non mais t'as pas du boulot ? s'exclama Don excédé, je te rappelle qu'il reste toujours au moins un suspect en liberté et que les interrogatoires ont déjà dut commencer !

-David et Lys sont sur le coup… et puis mon supérieur ne pourra pas m'en vouloir de prendre quelques minutes de repos après plus de dix heures de planque, rétorqua Colby depuis la cuisine.

En finissant sa tasse, Don convint que pour être d'un goût franchement détestable, le café de Colby avait au moins le mérite de pouvoir ressusciter un mort ; et lui qui n'avait été que blessé, se sentait subitement en pleine forme. Il regarda son subalterne terminer, apparemment avec plaisir, son odieux breuvage et le remercia pour son café lorsqu'il prenait congé. Ragaillardit par le café, Don se saisit alors de son dossier sur l'affaire et comptait commencer à rédiger son rapport lorsqu'il sentit le regard insistant de Colby sur lui.

- Je croyais que tu partais… s'étonna Don en croisant le regard hésitant de son subalterne.

- C'est-à-dire, commença le jeune homme visiblement mal à l'aise… Y'a un truc dont je voulais te parler depuis quelques temps .

- Quoi ?

-Ben c'est à propos de Lys…

-Ah, l'interrompit Don amusé, j'ai entendu les rumeurs au bureau… c'est sérieux alors ?

-Pas encore ; En fait je voulais t'en parler avant que ça le devienne : avant-hier soir après le boulot on a bu un verre et elle m'a rencardé au resto ce soir…

-Lys et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne ; Pas besoin de t'en faire pour ça, l'assura Don. Et bonne chance alors pour ce soir, ajouta t'il en guise de salut alors qu'il se replongeait déjà dans son dossier.

Mais, après un premier pas vers la sortie, Colby s'aperçut que Don avait décidé de désobéir au corps médical et continuait à travailler. Aussi, après une hésitation il demanda d'une voix ferme :

- Et tu fais quoi là ?

Don haussa un sourcil ombrageux :

- J'écris mon rapport !

Le ton interdisait toute réplique mais Colby ne devait pas avoir l'oreille absolue car il rétorqua tout de même :

- Je croyais que tu devais te reposer.

-Tu penses franchement que je risque de me fouler un neurone avec ça ?

-Mais décroche un peu , ça te ferra pas de mal ! s'emporta Colby.

Il s'était avancé pour tenter de prendre le dossier des mains de son supérieur mais Don, fit un geste brusque pour le conserver et s'énerva franchement :

- Tu crois que tu peux m'obliger à te laisser mon dossier ? Je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur et que j'ai pas à t'obéir !

- Peut être mais tu devrais obéir aux médecins !

- Ben ça c'est mon problème ou le leur mais certainement pas le tien !

- Ah ouais ! blagua le jeune agent, alors qu'il s'emparait du dossier.

- Colby tu commences à me les casser sévère, explosa Don qui s'était levé brusquement pour lui reprendre le rapport.

* * *

_Un psy analyserait surement la dispute des deux hommes comme un transfert de la lutte ancestrale des mâles pour conquérir la femelle. Ici, l'ancien et le nouveau petit ami de Lys transfère leur rivalité de la femme vers le dossier devenu dès lors objet de convoitise à potentiel inconsciemment érotico fantasmagorique._

_Mais le commun des mortels délaissera ici les délires psychanalytiques d'Œdipe, Electre les autres et profitera des coupures publicitaires pour écouter les susurres de Cassandre : _

_« Ils vont s'embrasser »_

_affirme posément la prophète déchue._

_Dans un haussement d'épaule offusquée la plèbe hue en chœur:_

_« Des sous entendus homo-érotiques dans Num3rus, ça se saurait ! »_

_Mais, alors que la foule se retourne vers le théâtre pour continuer à suivre le feuilleton, un murmure fébrile la parcourt : _

_Là, sur la scène, un Eros ravi rouvre le rideau sur les deux Apollons qui s'embrassent._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Soyons précis :

Colby avait capturé les lèvres de Don au moment où celui-ci, prit d'un vertige s'effondrait dans ses bras, les faisant tout deux basculer sur le canapé ;

_Il n'avait jamais envisagé ne serait-ce que draguer Don. Non pas que le potentiel érotique de ce dernier lui ait échappé jusqu'alors – cela aurait il eut la moindre crédibilité ?- ; Non pas non plus qu'il s'astreigne à une déontologie absurde interdisant les coucheries entre collègues : il avait abandonné de telles résolutions en surprenant une conversation sur les « pas si supposées que ça » tendances dominatrices de Mégane et bachotait régulièrement son Kâma-Sûtra avec David._

_Mais, Don l'intimidait : Outre le fait qu'il soit son supérieur et considéré comme "irrécupérablement hétéro" par nombre de leurs collègues résignés, c'était surtout ses colères, réputées et imprévisibles, qui avaient refroidi les ardeurs du jeune agent; Ainsi, comme son deuxième jour au FBI s'achevait tranquillement sous les gesticulations vociférantes de son supérieur, il avait réévaluer très à la baisse le ratio bénéfices/risques d'une nuit avec lui et avait dès lors troqué son sourire charmeur contre un profil plus rigoureux. Si sur le plan professionnel il n'avait pas eut à le regretter, la conséquence immédiate fut qu'il resta presque aussi surprit que Don lorsque sans y avoir songé une seule seconde il se retrouva à embrasser chastement ses lèvres._

Le contact buccal dura moins de cinq secondes et la séparation fit apparaître face à face un Don stupéfait et un Colby embarrassé.

_- Je suis désolé, _ s'excusa Colby ;_ Je vais y aller, _ajoutât il se levant brusquement.

Et comme il partait sans que son ami n'ait ébauché le moindre son il s'énerva un peu :

_- Tu pourrais dire quelque chose, ne serait ce que au revoir parce que ça va finir par être franchement gênant de se revoir jeudi matin ._

_- Je suis…étonné _répondit Don après une seconde de réflexion.

_- T'avais jamais embrassé un homme ? _ demanda Colby mi blagueur mi intéressé.

_- Non qu'est ce qui peut te faire croire que… _

_-Je sais pas,_ l'interrompit le jeune agent_, fac de sport, les vestiaires les douches… Tout ça… _

_-Et bah non, les vestiaires, la douche et pas tout ça ! _

_- Je déconne, _affirma Colby dans une moue déçue, _ j'ai toujours su que t'étais 100% hétéro. _

_-Ah bon !… Et pourquoi ?_ s'étonna Don_  
_

_- Je sais pas trop, t'as jamais semblé intéressé…je sais pas vraiment en fait.  
_

_- En gros, je suis pas homo parce que je t'ai jamais dragué ? _

_-Heu…_hésita t-il.

_- Je préfère que tu répondes pas, cette conversation devient franchement bizarre ! _

_-T'as raison,_ approuva Colby_, il vaut mieux que je retourne bosser._

Mais avant de partir, il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner une dernière fois son ami.

_-Ça t'a plut au moins_ demanda t-il railleur

Don lui lança un regard amusé : _Pour ce que ça a duré, _ commença t-il avant de rire de la mine stupéfaite de son collègue.

Stupéfait, Colby le fut mais il se ressaisit vit : _« C'est un défi ? »_ demanda t'il alors qu'il se rapprochait de Don _« t'aurais tort de me provoquer !»_ l'avertit il.

* * *

**Paroles d'auteur : J'ai pas mal hésité pour ce chapitre entre deux versions (celle-ci où je transforme les locaux du FBI en annexe des bains-douches avec Colby pour gérant : rigolo mais peu probable il me semble ; Et une version plus gnangnan où les deux personnages ont un coup de foudre...), voire à le faire sauter carrément. Votre avis ?**

**Très bientôt : chapitre 4 !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Don affichait un grand sourire ; il doutait que Colby ose repousser encore les limites. Celui-ci s'était pourtant penché très près de lui sur le canapé et le fixait toujours d'un œil provoquant. Bientôt, il avait été trop près pour qu'il puisse encore distinguer son sourire fanfaron. Aussi, soudainement nerveux, Don s'enfonça un peu plus dans les renflements du divan : _« Non mais je déconnais »_ aurait il voulu dire.

Mais la protestation fut censurée par le baiser de son collègue ; D'un mouvement brusque, Colby avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celles de Don et jouait maintenant à en esquisser les contours avec sa langue.

Les deux hommes se fixaient tels deux combattants se jaugeant avant un tournoi ; le regard franc de Colby tentait vainement de décrypter une émotion, désir ou colère, dans les prunelles sombres de son adversaire. Mais les beaux yeux de son supérieur restaient des abysses insondables. Aussi, courbé au dessus de Don, Colby gardait ses mains prudentes solidement appuyées contre le dossier du divan et ses muscles tendus s'attendant à se faire violemment repousser à tout moment. Puis, les secondes s'égrenant dans une tension languissante il s'enhardie, et prit l'initiative de forcer les dents de son partenaire.

Interdit, Don était resté sans réaction dans un premier temps, luttant pour faire le tri dans ses pensées embrumées ; il prit finalement le parti de s'abandonner et, lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Colby qui insistait pour pénétrer sa bouche il desserra ses dents pour le laisser passer et entreprit à son tour d'explorer doucement le palais de son partenaire.

Immobile presque dans la clarté matinale, les deux hommes continuèrent à s'embrasser avec une lenteur infinie qui conférait à ce chaste baiser une intensité improbable. Ils n'avaient pas abandonné leur joute oculaire et Don s'amusa de l'éclair d'étonnement qui traversa le regard de son rival lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa nuque.

Colby sentit la main de Don descendre lentement jusqu'au creux de ses reins où l'étreinte se resserra dans un geste brusque, l'obligeant à le rejoindre sur le canapé. Alors il approfondit son baiser, et se délecta de l'haleine doucement caféinée de son ami, dont le goût amer se mêlait aux exhalations délicates de la poudre et de la transpiration ; C'était un parfum de danger et de luxure, viscéralement envoûtant.

Enivré, Don avait à peine conscience de maintenir fermement son collègue couché sur lui. Il sentit confusément la main de celui-ci frôler son érection naissante pour se poser timidement sur son aine et comme Colby se pressait plus fort sur lui il put sentir le désir de cet alter contre le sien.

C'était une sensation étrange et excitante ; Ils continuèrent longtemps à agacer leur désir l'un contre l'autre tout en s'embrassant fougueusement.

Il pesait de tout son poids sur lui, et c'était un plaisir inédit et intense que de rester vibrant, écrasé et suffocant, sous le corps d'un autre homme. Puis, se sentant étouffer sous les masses indifférenciables du plaisir et de l'homme, Don voulut demander une trêve et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte puissante

Mais, Colby ne lui laissa aucun répit et, puisque Don ne répondait plus à ses baisers, il délaissa ses lèvres pour assaillir son cou avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise, parcourant de sa langue la peau, chaude et salée, qui se découvrait ainsi, la caressant avec passion, pressant les muscles nerveux de son ami, comme pour les assouplir.

Le souffle de Don se coupa net lorsqu'il sentit des mains expertes qui défaisaient sa ceinture et s'attaquaient aux boutons de son pantalon. Il arrêtât brusquement le geste de son collègue et se releva entraînant celui-ci dans son mouvement.

Un instant Colby pensa que son patron allait le foutre à la porte sans ménagement, mais, c'est vers sa chambre qu'il le poussait tout en le déshabillant avec hâte. Son dos heurta soudain une paroi en bois et ils restèrent un instant enlacé contre la porte avant que celle-ci ne cède.

Ils étaient enfin totalement nus lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et Don, repoussa un instant son partenaire pour ouvrit le tiroir de son chevet et en sortit un préservatif.

Colby admirait la silhouette massive de son partenaire, détaillant les muscles saillants de ses épaules, de sa poitrine soyeuse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration rapide, s'attardant sans pudeur sur son sexe tendu ; Il se sentit lui-même durcir un peu plus lorsque dans un souffle, la voix inflexible de Don lui demanda de le rejoindre. Et, comme il ambitionnait de donner des inflexions tendres à cette voix orgueilleuse il s'agenouilla, remontant son regard provoquant dans celui de son partenaire.

- Vas-y, souffla ce dernier d'une voix rauque qui oscillait entre l'ordre et la supplication.

Alors, il laissa sa langue courir sur sa hampe, l'effleurant langoureusement, prenant un plaisir sadique à écouter les gémissements impatients de son partenaire sous ses exquises tortures. Enfin, comme Don agrippait ses cheveux avec empressement il consentit à l'avaler complètement, à l'aspirer goulument. Il sentit ses mains l'attirer encore plus près de lui, l'empêchant de s'arrêter, ne relâchant son étreinte que lorsque il eut jouit.

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et Don se laissa tomber sur le lit. Encore haletant, il sentit Colby ceinturer ses hanches de ses jambes et , il descendit ses mains caressantes vers le sexe de son ami. Mais celui-ci stoppa net son geste en le plaquant violemment contre le lit. Un désir brûlant pouvait se lire dans ses yeux :

-Je veux te sauter, dit il dans un murmure éraillé.

Don sentit un frisson le parcourir à cette voix lubrique ; La question était loin d'être rhétorique et après une hésitation, sa seule réponse fut de capturer entre ses dents l'index de Colby qui se promenait interrogateur sous sa lèvre inférieure. Il se releva à moitié happant d'une langue audacieuse le majeur voisin et joua à enrouler sa langue autour des phalanges convoitées.

Il sentait sur sa nuque maintenant, le souffle chaud et précipité de Colby qui se pressait contre son dos. Puis, l'inspiration de Don se bloqua et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts le pénétrer ;

Colby sentit Don se resserrer autour de ses doigts et il embrassa gentiment sa nuque et ses épaules tendues, en répétant un mouvement de va et vient lent et caressant entre ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son souffle s'accélérer sous l'excitation. Il sourit pour lui-même au grognement plaintif de son partenaire quand il cessa ses caresses et retira ses doigts pour mettre une capote.

Don se cambra dans un gémissement rauque lorsqu'il le pénétra et Colby, qui avait suspendu ses gestes un instant resta interdit comme son amant le mordait douloureusement dans le cou. Et, le repoussant presque violemment, il s'indigna :

-Ça va pas non ?

Mais sa colère s'estompa pour laisser place à un désir décuplé lorsqu'il plongea dans le regard lubrique de son amant : Les yeux de Don ne faisaient plus de mystère en cet instant.

-T'arrête pas ! lui ordonnait ce dernier dans un murmure essoufflé.

Alors, Colby donna un coup de rein plus profond qui arracha un soupir exaspéré à Don. Et, pour se venger un peu, il maintient fermement ses hanches, lui interdisant tout geste pendant qu'il entreprenait des mouvements lents et amples.

Don sentait des vagues de plaisir intenses se former dans son abdomen, déferler le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour submerger tout son corps. Il tenta vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte forcée pour accélérer le rythme de ce ressac mais, de guerre lasse, il s'abandonna totalement dans les bras forts de son partenaire et à son bon vouloir.

Alors Colby accepta de le libérer et, s'emparant de son érection il calqua le mouvement de ses reins sur les caresses qu'il prodiguait à son sexe, accélérant doucement la cadence, tentant de se focaliser sur la respiration saccadée de son amant pour ne pas exploser tant celui-ci oppressait étroitement son généreux désir.

Don avait rejoint la main de son complice sur son membre pour presser encore leur rythme, précipitant intensément les ondes de plaisir jusqu'à se laisser engloutir par la jouissance et, sentant la pulsion du corps de Don, Colby ne se retint plus et jouit avec lui dans un râle sourd.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce n'était pas sans une certaine jalousie que Colby regardait son amant l'abandonner pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée ! Insensible, le réveil indiquait fièrement les onze heures passées : il aurait du retourner au bureau depuis quelques heures déjà, et il se demandait quelle excuse douteuse il allait pouvoir inventer pour le reste de l'équipe ; S'asseyant au milieu d'une orgie d'oreillers et de couvertures débauchés, il cogita un instant sur la question concluant qu'il ferait mieux de rejoindre ses collègues le plus vite possible. Cependant, trop las, il se ré-adossa confortablement au montant du lit en soupirant bruyamment.

Une voix somnolente s'éleva dans la chambre le tirant de ses réflexions :

-_Quand même, pour un gars qui me trouvait trop mal en point pour rédiger un rapport, t'es gonflé._

Colby laissa échapper un petit rire avant de passer une main cajolante sur la tempe blessée de son ami.

_-Tu vas bien ? _demanda t'il gentiment.

Un grommèlement ensommeillé lui laissa interpréter que ça irait certainement mieux avec quelques heures de sommeil méritées. Colby soupira encore en reposant ses yeux sur le radio réveil.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se lève…

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était réveillé en sursaut mais il se précipita hors du lit d'un seul bond lorsqu'il interrogea le réveil qui affichait jovialement 12h16 ; Indifférent, Don, dormait profondément, constata t-il alors qu'il cherchait désespérément ses vêtements des yeux. Se remémorant les événements matinaux, il se dirigeait vers le salon lorsque des coups insistants se firent entendre contre la porte de l'appartement.

_-Je t'en prie Don ouvres moi si tu es là je suis morte d'angoisse, _suppliait une voix féminine tremblante.

_- Merde,_ s'exclama-t-il dans un souffle reconnaissant la voix de Robin.

Il se saisit de ses habits, tentant de les enfiler tout en retournant vers la chambre_ (1)_ où Don dormait toujours.

_-Don_, grommela t'il à voix basse,

…

_- Don … réveille toi !_ insista t'il.

Assit sur le lit, il avait enfilé promptement pantalon et chemise et celle-ci, encore ouverte pendait de part et d'autres de ses genoux comme il achevait de lasser ses chaussures,

_-Don_ reprit 'il un peu plus fort, _mais réveille toi, merde !_ Il s'était maintenant retourné vers son amant et le secouait doucement.

_-Quoi ? _grogna ce dernier en s'asseyant dans le lit. _Colby ? _bredouilla t'il un peu confus.

_-Habille toi pendant que je range un peu,_ reprit le joli blond en lui jetant ses habits._ Y'a Robin sur ton pallier._

_- Don, _s'insurgeait une voix insistante et lointaine_, je vais défoncer la porte… Ou plutôt je vais demander à quelqu'un de la défoncer._

_-Merde_, s'exclama Don ; il se leva comme électrocuté et s'habilla prestement pendant que Colby tentait de rendre un aspect correct à l'appartement.

Enfin, ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil autour d'eux et se jaugèrent l'un l'autre avant d'acquiescer satisfaits et Don se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir une Robin au bord de la crise de nerf.

_-Don_, s'exclama t'elle, visiblement soulagée._ Mais pourquoi tu réponds pas à ton foutu téléphone ? Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de t'appeler !_ demanda t'elle d'un ton accusateur. _Ça fait des heures que tout le monde vous cherche ! _reprit- elle plus fort, regardant tour à tour les deux hommes.

_-Ma chérie, excuse moi ! je me suis endormi_, bredouilla Don véritablement désolé, alors qu'il l'enlaçait.

_-Je me suis fait un sang d'encre,_ reprit Robin, boudeuse en caressant doucement le front blessé de son amoureux. Puis, son regard se reposa sur Colby qui attendait ballant au milieu de la pièce :

_-Vous vous êtes endormi aussi sans doute,_ demanda t'elle dubitative.

_-Oui, je… Oui, _bafouilla Colby,_ j'avais pas dormi de la nuit_... _je suis une vraie marmotte,_ tenta t- il d'expliquer dans un rire nerveux.

_-Vous devriez aller voir vos collègues, ils se font du souci… Lys surtout_ ajouta t'elle dans un sourire insinuant.

_-Oui,_ approuva-t-il se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas rapide,_ j'y vais de suite._

Mais avant qu'il ait passé la porte, Robin l'interpela encore.

_-Hey, Colby, on devrait se faire un resto un soir tous les quatre._

Candide, le sourire provocateur de Robin s'amusait innocemment _(2)_ de la pudeur de Lys et Colby, qui ne se déclaraient pas malgré les rumeurs insistantes. Mais dans l'esprit un peu perverti par une matinée de luxure des deux hommes, l'idée d'une partie à quatre suggérait beaucoup plus qu'un dîner.

Restées un instant bouche bée par l'étonnement, les lèvres de Colby se fendirent d'un immense sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard presque scandalisé de Don.

_- Quelle bonne idée_, opina t il.

_- Oui on verra_, ronchonna finalement Don.

...

* * *

(1) Attention, les cascades sont effectuées par des professionnels, ne tentez pas de reproduire cette scène chez vous ; Et l'auteur de témoigner : Surtout si cela implique de s'habiller tout en préparant le petit déj'... AÏE.

(2) Ça, c'est le point de vu des deux hommes, l'auteur reste persuadé que en fait, Robin est une grosse coch... hem... une petite coquine !

* * *

**_Merci (en particulier à Neverland25 et Melissande Ol pour leurs reviews encourageantes), Pardon à tous, mettez des Capotes quoique en disent certains, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos Commentaires._**

.

**A part ça... C'est la fin de l'histoire...**

**...et peut être le début d'une romance pour les deux amants : A votre imagination ! ( Perso, j'ai deux ou trois idées à développer).  
**


	7. Chapter 7

HN- Petite Suite OS.

**Hétéro, mais pas trop.  
**

Colby aurait juré que cette histoire resterait One Shot et avait donc été –agréablement- surprit en ramenant certains soirs un Don encanaillé jusqu'à son appart. Don était un amant spontané et combatif, un peu brutal parfois ce qui l'excitait beaucoup. Et, lorsque Robin prit quelques jours de congés pour visiter sa famille sans que Don puisse se libérer, il se proposa de le consoler et, pourquoi pas de profiter d'une nuit entière en sa compagnie.

Aussi, comme après une soirée agitée, ils sortaient d'une douche méritée et que Don faisait mine de se rhabiller, Colby le plaqua sans ménagement sur le lit, le maintenant sur le dos pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur lui et, le considérant gravement il décréta :

- Tu restes ici cette nuit.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Don, qui s'était laissé épingler avec plaisir, tu comptes m'empoisonner avec ton café demain matin ?

- Heu… je pensais à autre chose en fait pour demain matin !

- OK, abdiqua Don. Tu ronfles pas au moins ?

- Non Monsieur !

-Ouais ! Il avait l'air peu convaincu : C'est aussi ce que disait Robin.

- Robin ronfle ? Sérieux ?

Et comme Don semblait confirmer en levant les yeux, Colby sourit en ajoutant :

-Mais moi je t'escroques pas, tu peux demander à …

-David, Lucas, Lys et l'ensemble du personnel du bureau, l'interrompit Don. C'est bon, tu m'as déjà raconté.

- T'exagères ! Tu serais pas un peu jaloux ?

-Franchement un peu. Je me demande bien pourquoi aucun de tous ces mecs ne m'a jamais dragué.

Colby le regarda amusé mais muet et Don s'indigna de ce silence :

-Quoi, c'est vrai, j'ai toujours eu du succès avec les filles !

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que t'es juste pas doué pour interpréter certains sous-entendus.

- Je te signale quand même que j'ai une mention en profilage psy sur mon diplôme !

- Ouais, concéda Colby, je pense que t'as du sécher quelques cours !

- Et tu vas me donner des cours de rattrapage ?

-Non !

- Non ?

-Non ! Je préfère que tu prennes pas plus d'engagements.

- T'es gonflé, s'offusqua Don, espèce de polygame !

- De toute manière, au bureau t'es complètement grillé !

- Grillé ?

- Ouais, t'es considéré comme Irrécupérablement Hétéro, dixit Ian.

Don se releva sur ses coudes à hauteur de son ami.

-Edgerton ? demanda t'il incrédule.

Colby sonda profondément les yeux de son collègue.

-Ben oui Edgerton, tu vas pas me dire que même pour lui t'avais rien calculé ?

Et comme l'expression médusée de Don semblait crier que non, il rigola franchement en précisant :

- Il t'a quand même élu Mister le plus bandant du FBI !

- Très classe !

-C'est du Ian dans le texte…T'es choqué ? Chochotte !

- C'est juste que je me croyais à la tête d'une équipe de flics et que j'ai subitement l'impression de diriger les Bains-Douches, s'indigna Don, pensif. Puis, posant un regard curieux sur son compagnon il demanda :

- Et alors, Edgerton, t'as couché avec lui ?

- Non ! Pas mon genre mais si ça t'intéresse, c'est un amant efficace ! d'après Nikki.

- Nikki, bien sûr, ironisa Don, j'oubliais qu'ils s'étaient croisés 10 minutes en septembre !

_Mais merde, à quel moment précis, et sans qu'il n'ait été prévenu, le « LA Thirty-Six Goldsmith Quay » s'était il transformé en théâtre de boulevard aux mœurs improbables. Et surtout pourquoi de toutes les collègues qu'il s'était efforcé de draguer dans les règles de l'art, aucune n'ait crut bon de lui dire qu'un simple signification Date Heure Lieu suffisait s'il voulait les…_

-Alors ? demanda Colby interrompant, et c'était fâcheux mais comment aurait il pu deviner, des pensées d'une profondeur philosophique rarement égalée.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu veux que je t'arrange le coup avec Edgerton ?

- Non merci, c'est bon ! Tu vas pas en plus te mettre à jouer les entremetteuses…

- Tan pis pour lui et tan mieux pour moi, raisonna Colby. J'aime assez l'idée d'être ton seul amant !

- Vantard…Tu oublies Robin !

Colby se pencha plus près sur le corps de son amant et glissa ses mains sous ses reins, le soulevant un peu avant d'agripper finalement ses fesses. Il bandait déjà et se retint de le pénétrer avant de se protéger.

-Alors si c'est entre elle et moi, je suis le seul à pouvoir prétendre à certaines parties privilégiées de ton anatomie.

Il fanfaronnait en conquérant, et Don mesquin répliqua :

- Méfies toi quand même, Robin est débrouillarde. Et puis j'ai dit non pour Ian pas pour tous les…

Mais Colby le musela d'un baiser autoritaire tout en le lubrifiant profondément.

- Si tu veux mon avis Don, c'est Ian qui a raison : tu seras toujours irrécupérablement Hétéro.

Il le pénétrait lentement en susurrant cela.

- Irrécupérablement, répéta ironiquement Don dans un gémissement.

- Avoue, reprit Colby, que tu regardes jamais les hommes et que tu es ici parce que t'as un gros béguin pour moi.

Il s'était retiré et plaquait Don contre le matelas dans l'attente de ses aveux. Mais comme celui-ci le narguait dans un sourire coi, il se vanta :

- Au moins, je resterai toujours le premier.

Il ne pouvait plus résister et le reprit brutalement ; Une douleur muette traversa le regard de son amant, et, Colby, qui craignait d'avoir trop brusqué son étreinte se pencha doucement sur lui pour s'excuser :

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta t-il.

Don le repoussa violemment, profitant de sa surprise pour l'épingler contre le montant du lit :

- Et moi, je suis ton combien, demanda t'il dans un sourire qui trahissait sa colère feinte.

-Toi ? interrogea Colby avant de l'embrasser pour mieux conclure : En ce moment, tu es le Numéro 1.

* * *

**One Shot sans corrections ( exept orthograhe) : Amusant, Mignon, Débile ? Feed-backs très appréciés !**


	8. Chapter 8

HN-Suite OS :

**Le Témoin.**

Éreintés, ils s'écroulèrent ensembles sur le matelas, un peu étroit pour eux deux, de la chambre restée adolescente qu'occupait Don autrefois, et qu'il réinvestissait parfois. Depuis quand Don ne l'avait il pas sauté aussi intensément ? En fait, ils s'étaient rarement vus, en dehors du boulot, depuis quelques mois qu'ils travaillaient sur une sordide enquête de meurtres en série.

Puis, ce soir même, ils avaient passé l'affaire, inculpation en main, aux autorités judiciaires et Don avait invité toute l'équipe à trinquer chez lui, ou plutôt dans la maison de son enfance qui avait été désertée. Charlie et Amita passaient des vacances romantiques à Rio, et Alan était en voyage scolaire à Vegas.

Colby qui comptait bien profiter de cette situation gratifiait Don de mille œillades enflammées, et il pouvait deviner dans le stoïcisme inébranlable de son ami, autant de tentatives pour contenir son excitation.

Enfin, David qui s'était attardé par malice, amusé quoique surprit des regards enamourés de Colby sur leur supérieur, prit congé. Ils pouvaient encore entendre sa berline qui s'éloignait, que Don l'avait déjà épinglé contre la table de la cuisine et l'embrassait fiévreusement. Il leur fallut peu de temps pour se retrouver nus et excités, et comme Colby qui s'impatientait le lui fit savoir, Don écourta leur préliminaire pour lui faire l'amour, un peu brutal, debout, courbé sur son dos.

Puis, au fil de la nuit, leurs jeux s'étaient faits plus doux et, ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacés dans la chambre.

Le visage candide de Colby reposait, a moitié enfoui contre l'épaule de Don et, dans un désir de possession inconscient, il enlaçait son torse dénudé . Et l'auteur n'aurait put en témoigner si, venue du couloir, une lumière blanche n'avait pas filtré par la porte entrebâillée, éclairant faiblement leurs visages pâles et sereins, peut être un peu fragiles aussi, comme le sont souvent les profils repus et éreintés des princes endormis.

Mais le charme du tableau échappa totalement à Allan. Car c'était lui qui, rentré plus tôt de voyage, avait poussé une porte qui aurait du être fermée, autorisant dans le même temps la clarté, toujours curieuse et empressée, à lever le voile sur la gracieuse scène. Sa main s'était alors crispée sur la poignée de la porte, et il restait figé et incrédule à observer les amants endormis.

Puis, comme l'angle lumineux chatouillait ses yeux clos, l'amant de son fils délaissa celui-ci pour se tourner vers l' ombre et Don qui dans son sommeil semblait désapprouver ce subit abandon le suivit dans son mouvement, collant son torse contre le dos brut et carré de l'autre homme, enserrant sa taille massive, cherchant à rendre confortable contre sa joue, sa nuque aux cheveux ras.

Alors, Allan qui craint leur éveil et une soudaine confrontation, referma vivement la porte, ressentant, au-delà du choc un sentiment vague de culpabilité pour avoir plongé si violemment et sans mandat, dans l'intimité de son fils.

Coupable ? Peut être. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, les rares fois où Donny dormait sous son toit, de veiller un instant sur son sommeil tranquille, ses rêves à lui se faisant toujours moins inquiets lorsqu'il était certain qu'aucune armes n'avait bercé son aîné vers un sommeil éternel.

Et pourtant, savoir qu'un autre ange gardien veillait sur le sommeil de son fils ne l'aida pas forcément à trouver le sien cette nuit là, et il était déjà debout lorsque le réveil fit sursauter les deux hommes endormis.

* * *

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!!

-Mais c'est quoi ce réveil ? s'offusqua Colby, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

- Cadeau de Charlie pour mon 13ème anniversaire, s'excusa Don dans un bâillement en même temps qu'il cherchait à éteindre le réveil infernal, il l'a un peu trafiqué !

- Pour te faire mourir de peur ?

- Tu parles, à l'époque, c'est ma mère qui devait venir l'éteindre et me réveiller.

Il avait réussi à faire taire l'incessant braillement et se retourna vers son amant qu'il embrassa gentiment.

- Tu veux quoi pour le petit déj' ?

Colby interrogea un instant sa montre avant de répondre :

- Désolé, j'ai pas le temps de déjeuner, je dois passer chez moi me changer !

Il s'habilla promptement et ajouta :

- On se voit au bureau ?

Don s'était rallongé et Colby ne put résister à lui voler un baiser avant de murmurer :

-Tu ferais mieux de te lever toi aussi si tu veux pas être en retard pour la réunion.

- Ouais, approuva Don d'un ton las.

Colby avait déjà quitté la chambre et traversait hâtivement le salon. Il ne perçut pas le regard toujours étonné qu'Allan posait sur lui depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine alors qu'il démarrait sa voiture. Et, son père contemplait toujours le jardin lorsque 15 minutes plus tard, Don, "tout-beau-tout-propre", pénétra dans la cuisine pour se servir un café.

-Papa, s'étonna t'il … tu es rentré quand, s'enquit-il nerveux.

-Cette nuit, répondit Alan un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire puis Don affirma posément :

-Tu es venu dans ma chambre !

Il avait retrouvé son calme en même temps qu'il prenait le contrôle de la discussion.

- Oui, reconnu simplement son père.

C'est encore Don qui coupa le silence tendu :

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise ?

Plus que la rhétorique, c'est le haussement d'épaule fataliste qui acheva d'agacer son père.

- Rien, s'emporta t-il, je me doute que si à 40 ans…

- J'ai pas quaran…

Mais, sans se soucier des détails Allan continuait :

-… t'as jamais trouvé l'occasion de me parler de tes… penchants, tu comptais pas me présenter ton fiancé ce matin…

- Fiancé, s'étrangla Don. Papa…

Allan n'écoutait toujours pas les protestations accessoires de son fils et s'exclamait :

- Mais enfin Don, tu crois pas qu'on est tous les deux trop vieux pour ce genre de discussion…

-Papa, clama encore Don, réussissant enfin à interrompre son père ; mais ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter et encore moins par où commencer il se contenta d'aboyer : Ça ne te regarde pas…

- Bien sûr, ironisa Allan, ça ne me regarde pas, ça ne regarde pas Robin non plus je suppose ?

Don blêmit à l'évocation de Robin. Il ne souhaitait faire souffrir personne et son esprit avait totalement dissocié ses deux histoires de cœur. Aussi, les mots d'Allan sonnèrent comme un reproche. Et Don était furieux car son père toujours si prompt à excuser certaines faiblesses humaines ne supportait jamais sans heurt que son fils aîné s'écarte de l'image idéalement figée qu'il avait de lui.

Cependant, il se trompait. Car ce n'était plus cette image qu'Allan regrettait encore. Pour être objectif il devait s'avouer qu'avant la nuit dernière il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'ayant deux fils, il pouvait néanmoins avoir un gendre. Mais, une nuit blanche lui avait rendu l'information plus digeste. Et, alors que le choc initial s'apaisait, une colère froide le remplaça. Une colère comme un regret pour le peu de confiance que lui accordait son fils.

Et c'est sur ce quiproquo muet qu'apparut Charlie, rayonnant mais éreinté par son échappée mexicaine. Son sourire cependant se transforma en une moue dubitative lorsqu'il perçut la tension ambiante et son regard alterna de son frère à son père avant qu'il se décide à demander :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je couche avec Colby !

La réponse avait fusé, froide et résolue, en même temps que Don quittait la pièce. Ce n'est qu'au moment ou la porte d'entrée se refermait bruyamment que Charlie parvint à articuler incrédule :

- Colby ?

- Au moins, je suis pas le seul à tomber des nues, constata Allan, presque soulagé.

Mais, après un court silence Charlie demanda calmement :

- Et c'est pour ça que vous vous engueuliez ?

Allan eut un geste vague en bredouillant :

- On… On discutait.

- Ouais, ça avait l'air assez tendu comme discussion.

- Je trouve juste un peu anachronique d'apprendre… l'homosexualité de mon fils de 40 ans.

- Don n'a pas quaran…

- Mais toi ça te surprend pas plus que ça, s'indigna Allan sans noter l'interruption.

-Tu sais, depuis que je suis consultant, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'apercevoir qu'ils ont des mœurs spéciales au FBI, alors, non, je suis pas si surpris que ça !

Et comme son explication laissait son père pantois il reprit :

-Bon ben puisque vous vous disputiez pas tu vois pas d'objection à ce que j'invite Don à dîner ce soir.

- Aucun problème, marmonna Allan.

-Génial ! Je vais vous faire goûter à la vraie cuisine mexicaine.

- Parfait, et quand tu inviteras ton frère, dis lui qu'il peut venir avec qui il voudra !

* * *

**One Shot encore, votre opinion ?**


End file.
